


Good intentions

by madwriter223



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Gen, Humor, a bit of horror, and he enjoys it, the guys do not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell is paved with these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good intentions

Dean stumbled out of the theater, knees shaking, face pale. Next to him, Sam was hugging the wall, trying very hard not to vomit all over himself. Cas stood next to them, eyes so wide they took up nearly half of his face, body held more stiffly then usual.

Gabriel stood in front of them, not understanding what the deal was. “What? You said you wanted to see it in 3D!”

Sam swallowed down the bile. “See it in 3D, not _live_ it!!”

Dean nodded frantically.

Gabriel huffed. “Fine. No more transporting you into horror movies about unstoppable monsters eating you alive.”

Honestly, there was no pleasing these three.


End file.
